Aprendendo a Sobreviver
by Dani Polaris
Summary: O destino une duas pessoas totalmente diferentes, mas que acabam se envolvendo por uma única lembrança. A história de Bulma e Vegeta. Presente de Amigo Secreto para a Morrigan Song: Ordinary World – Duran Duran


"_Came in from a rainy Thursday_

_On the avenue_

_Thought I heard you talking softly"_

Era tarde chuvosa de inverno. O frio intenso parecia cortar à todos e à tudo que cruzava, mas para uma mulher aquela dor seria a menor delas. O frio era mais rigoroso dentro do seu coração, e a sua alma estava mais dilacerada do que qualquer das folhas jogadas ao chão pela rajada de vento. E a sua dor? A dor da traição.

Bulma tinha marcado com Yamcha um encontro, afinal aquele era um dia especial para ambos. Ou deveria ser. Aniversário de namoro, data que duas pessoas que se amam comemoram por estarem à tanto tempo juntas, e celebram por mais um ano juntos. Mas naquele ano, eles nada celebrariam.

Eram cinco e trinta da tarde, e como não era costumeiro, Bulma chegou mais cedo que o usual. Parecia que estava adivinhando o que estava prestes a acontecer.

Desceu do carro conversível vermelho com o emblema da Corporação Cápsula, sendo amparada pelo manobrista que segurava um guarda-chuva cinza. Ela, em um vestido curto igualmente rubro e botas de cano alto negras, combinando com o sobretudo que trajava, chamou a atenção dos presentes desde o momento em que pisou para fora de seu automóvel. Ela era a conhecida filha do Casal Briefs, donos da Corporação Cápsula, e era muito atraente e sempre sorria. Mas seu sorriso tão radiante logo se desfez em um ar de preocupação.

Avistou Yamcha do outro lado da rua, conversando com uma garota em uma loja pouco mais à frente. Cautelosa, decidiu que não chegaria de súbito, e então atravessou a rua, um pouco mais adiante, pedindo emprestado o guarda-chuva do funcionário do restaurante no qual iria. Em passos leves e rosto ocultado, aproximou-se o suficiente para ouvir o que conversavam.

- Você precisa ir, Asako. – pediu o rapaz. – Em breve a Bulma vai chegar, e ai sim teremos problemas.

- Você sabe que não me importo. – respondeu a morena. – Já disse pra você terminar logo com ela, ou eu termino com você.

- Eu não posso terminar com ela no nosso aniversário de namoro! – disse ele exasperado.

- Eu sei. – consentiu. – Mas pode me prometer que vai fazer isso logo.

- Certo, eu prometo. – sorriu.

Despediram-se com um breve beijo, tudo visto pela magoada Bulma. Não era justo. Eles tinham, de fato, brigado algumas vezes, mas nada ficou explícito. Nunca. Passou pelos dois, e Yamcha teve a sensação de conhecer aquele jeito de andar, mas nada disse.

"_I turned on the lights, the TV_

_And the radio_

_Still I can't escape the ghost of you"_

Devolveu o guarda-chuva para o rapaz que tinha o emprestado e pediu pelo carro. Sua vontade era desabar ali mesmo, mas não o faria. Era orgulhosa, e não se rebaixaria por alguém que não valesse a pena. Mesmo ela tendo pensado, por tanto tempo, que ele sim valia a pena.

Dirigiu pelas ruas da cidade, com o som tocando no último volume. Pretendia, com aquela altura, abafar o barulho emitido pelos seus próprios fantasmas que pareciam querer derrubá-la para o abismo sem fim. Viu seu aparelho celular piscar por mais de uma vez, até que resolveu atendê-lo. Era Yamcha.

- Bulma, querida! – disse docemente do outro lado. – Já estou no restaurante, cadê você? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Ela nada disse. Pensou naquela última pergunta, e na resposta que lhe daria – ou deveria lhe dar. Ele, preocupado com aquele silêncio mórbido, insistiu.

- Está chovendo muito, você ta dirigindo? Toma cuidado, eu vou esperar por você lá dentro.

- Eu não vou, Yamcha. – respondeu secamente.

- Como? – surpreendeu-se. – Por que não?

- Talvez... – balbuciou pausadamente. – Talvez você deva voltar para Asako.

Ele tentou argumentar ou responder algo, mas ela estava perdendo a pouca paciência que lhe restava. Há quanto tempo ele estaria com aquela garota? Talvez desde que estivessem juntos. Como poderia ela sequer acreditar nele novamente? Não, ela não poderia. Pelo menos não tão cedo.

"_What has happened to it all?_

_Crazy, some say_

_Where is the life that I recognize?_

_Gone away"_

Pelos três dias seguintes, Bulma mal saiu de seu quarto. Vez ou outra acompanhava os pais nas refeições, mesmo que não comesse nada, embora tentativas não lhe tenha faltado. Sempre foi uma pessoa totalmente animada e por vezes demasiadamente infantil, mas agora... Agora ela preocupava seus pais pelo seu silêncio.

Resolveu sair de casa na terça feira, para comprar algumas coisas que queria no mercado. Talvez compras a animaria, pensou. Realmente levantou um pouco do seu astral. Comprou roupas, sapatos e até mesmo livros – algo não comum para sua pessoa. Parou em um café para tomar algo, a fim de se esquentar do frio. Um cappucino grande e biscoitos de chocolate foram servidos logo depois em sua mesa, enquanto ela abria um exemplar do último lançamento de Harry Potter. A sineta da porta chamou sua atenção, e quando ela observou, viu quem menos gostaria: Yamcha.

O olhar do jovem rapaz moreno era tanto quanto abatido. O de Bulma também seria, se aquela maquiagem que ela tinha passado e que disfarçava as olheiras que a perseguiam nos últimos dias. Ela voltou sua atenção par ao livro, praticamente ignorando a sua presença, enquanto ele veio apressado ao seu encontro.

- Bulma, como você está?

- Ocupada e lendo, se não percebeu. – disse mantendo os olhos no livro.

- Eu te liguei, mas você não atendeu. – tentou manter-se firme. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Aconteceu. – disse fechando o livro, de cara fechada. – Nós dois sabemos bem o que aconteceu, e não quero voltar no assunto. Siga a sua vida e me esqueça.

- Eu não estou entendendo...

- Não se faça de idiota, e nem tente me fazer passar por uma. – levantou-se irritada. – Você podia ter me dito a verdade, só isso.

Yamcha parecia nervoso. Parecia não aceitar aquelas palavras. Mas por que? Por que, se ele era o errado? Achou mesmo que iria conseguir continuar mantendo dois relacionamentos paralelos? E agora estava irritado. Ficou mais ainda quando a viu juntar suas coisas e se preparar para sair, sem ao menos se importar ou lhe dizer algo. E foi com esse mesmo jeito decidido e ousado, que lhe era característico, que ela cruzou a porta de saída, fazendo com que a sinetinha soasse novamente.

But I won't cry for yesterday

there's an ordinary world

Somehow I have to find

- Bulma, espera!

Ele saiu em seu encalço, o que a irritava e ele sabia disso. Chamava por seu nome e clama por sua atenção, que veio instantes depois, juntamente com um olhar que o fuzilou por completo – ou deveria ter fuzilado.

- Será que dá pra você parar com isso?

- Somente quando você parar pra me ouvir! – respondeu irritado.

- Que saco, Yamcha! Me deixa em paz!

O rapaz se aproximou, de forma grosseira como ela nunca tinha visto, com o intuito de fazê-la escutar a força se fosse preciso. O que ele não esperava era ser interrompido, por uma voz tão conhecida que assustou a ambos.

- Acho que a ouvi dizendo pra você deixá-la em paz.

Aquele homem ainda dava calafrios àqueles dois. Também, pudera. Chegou neste planeta com o intuito de dominá-lo e atentou contra a vida de Goku, mas foi derrotado por seu compatriota. Desde então vive na Terra, onde ninguém exatamente sabia. Mas aquela voz, que sempre causou medo e apreensão em todos os que cruzaram seu caminho, soou, pelo menos para Bulma como algo diferente. Uma voz de… Preocupação? Não, seria impossível.

- Vegeta…?

Aquele nome foi pronunciado pelo ex-casal quase ao mesmo, embora a tonalidade de suas vozes fossem bem diferentes. Yamcha murmurou alguma coisa que Bulma não entendeu, e então saiu, não sem antes dizer:

- Me ligue quando quiser falar comigo.

_And as I try to make my way_

_To the ordinary world_

_I will learn to survive_

- Você está bem?

Aquilo beirou o absurdo para ela. Não a pergunta em si, claro, mas quem tinha proferido aquelas palavras. Olhou para aqueles olhos negros, que pousavam sobre ela e que por um instante ela pensou que queria invadi-la...

- Sim, ele... Ah, deixa pra lá.

Agradeceu por ser um homem que nunca perguntava a ninguém sobre nada, ou melhor, nada que não fosse do seu interesse. Naquele momento, seu desinteresse tinha lhe poupado algumas explicações que ela não queria dar. Sentiu vontade de sair dali, dar uma volta. Apesar do frio e da neve, o sol estava presente e o dia tão bonito que ela resolveu caminhar por mais um tempo. E agora ela não sabia se queria ir sozinha.

- Você quer dar uma volta?

As palavras pularam da sua boca, e soaram como absurdo para ela, que somente pensou no que tinha dito depois de ter falado. Certamente tomaria o maior fora da sua vida. Convidar justamente o tão orgulhoso príncipe dos Sayajins para sair?

- Ah... – balbuciou. – Claro.

Um largo sorriso se formou em seu rosto, e por um momento ela pensou vê-lo visto sorrir em retribuição. Coisa da sua imaginação, certamente. Resolveu colocar seus pertences no carro, que não estava muito longe, e então caminharam.

Os pés de ambos pareciam afundar na neve, fazendo com que aquele barulho, ante o silêncio de ambos, fosse ensurdecedor. Por algum tempo, nada disseram, apenas andaram sem ao menos saber para onde iriam. Algo incomodava a garota.

- Obrigada.

- Pelo que? – perguntou seco.

- Por ter me livrado daquela situação inconveniente…

Vegeta sorriu triunfante, como se não tivesse sido um grande empecilho afastar um garoto da sua presença. Desde que foi obrigado a se exilar na Terra, Vegeta tinha aprendido uma série de hábitos e costumes os quais não estava acostumado em seu planeta natal. Muitas coisas o irritavam naquele novo "lar", mas outras compensavam, como a facilidade em se ter bens sem se utilizar de violência, ou a companhia de mulheres. E ele, mesmo que não quisesse, não tinha escolha. Foi derrotado por seu compatriota e, junto a Goku, era o único verdadeiro Sayajin existente. Se fosse algum tempo atrás, estaria achando que perdeu o juízo ao ser tão sociável, mas algumas coisas mudaram. Exceto pela sua cara sempre fechada e de poucos amigos.

- Se aquele verme te aborrecer novamente, ele está perdido.

Aquele olhar lhe daria medo se fosse em outra época, mas ter um homem que não fosse seu pai e que estava disposto a lhe defender assim a deixou encantada. Era errado, ela sabia, mas não tinha como negar aquela sensação boa de estar... Protegida.

Ficaram quietos por boa parte do caminho, até Bulma decidir que era hora de ir embora, afinal já estava anoitecendo e seus pais poderiam estar preocupados. E assim que ela fechou a porta do seu carro, seus pensamentos continuaram nele.

"_Passion or coincidence_

_Once prompted you to say_

_"Pride will tear us both apart"_

_Well now pride's gone out the window_

_Cross the rooftops_

_Run away_

_Left me in the vacuum of my heart"_

O som do telefone acordou-a de seu sono pesado. Parecia que tinha acabado de acordar, mas já passavam das dez horas da manhã. Atendeu, ainda sonolenta, o aparelho posto no criado mudo de seu quarto e então esfregou os olhos, falando praticamente junto a um bocejo.

- Alo?

- Eu não sabia que você estava de caso com Vegeta.

- Yamcha? – indignou –se. – Não, só pode ser pesadelo!

- Por que você não me disse? Falou da Asako, mas para o Vegeta ter te defendido daquela forma...

- Vê se não me enche, tá? Eu vou lá saber o que deu nele? Por que você não cuida da sua própria vida e deixa a minha em paz?

- Porque... – hesitou. – Ainda gosto de você.

Ela riu do outro lado da linha. Era uma voz debochada e de desdém. Um tom de voz que se assemelhava ao dele... Mas ela estava satisfeita por tê-lo ainda aos seus pés, embora não acreditasse realmente naquilo. Fazia bem ao seu ego. E agora, iria provocá-lo.

- Não me faça rir, Yamcha.

- É verdade.

- Não, não é verdade. Se fosse assim, você nunca teria encontrado aquela tal Asako, ou nunca teria nada com ela. Não me venha com essas bobagens.

- Não sei se gostar de alguém é bobagem...

- Aposto como ela te deixou. – disse triunfante. – Vai ver ela queria ser a amante, e não a oficial.

- Como você…?

- Eu sabia!

Sua gargalhada ecoou pelo quarto vazio, chamando a atenção da sua mãe, que logo veio ao seu encontro. Trocaram mais algumas palavras, e novamente Bulma disse "Não me procure mais". E enquanto o telefone estava em seu colo, ela olhou para o teto, como se pudesse ver mais do que aquele teto branco. Ouviu o que sua mãe tinha a dizer, repetiu mais algumas coisas para ela e então calou-se. Tentaria dormir novamente, já que, para ela, a noite tinha sido em claro.

"_What is happening to me?_

_Crazy, some say_

_Where is my friend when I need you most?_

_Gone away"_

Em sua tentativa de esquecer aquela tarde, começou a ocupar sua cabeça com outras atividades. O inverno podia ser algo realmente bucólico, e levar as pessoas à pensarem mais além do que elas gostariam. E Bulma não queria nada disso.

Acabou desabafando com Chichi o que estava pensando, mesmo sabendo que ela iria recriminá-la. E assim ela o fez. Mas certas coisas eram incontroláveis! Não que ela amasse Vegeta, mas ela simplesmente não conseguia deixar de pensar nele...

E quanto mais os dias passavam, mais triste ela ficava. Talvez fosse culpa do frio. Não aquele frio que aparecia nos termômetros e que cortava o país, mas sim aquele frio que lhe dilacerava o coração...

"_but I won't cry for yesterday_

_there's an ordinary world_

_somehow I have to find_

_and as I try to make my way_

_to the ordinary world_

_I will learn to survive"_

Como? Como ele, um príncipe sayajin, orgulhoso e egoísta poderia passar às vezes horas dos de seus dias pensando nela? Alguém que tinha o irritado profundamente desde a primeira vez que se encontrar, mas que desde aquele sorriso sincero e tímido e aquele passeio não programado, ele não conseguia deixar de se perguntar como ela estaria. Achou-se idiota por pensar em todas aquelas perguntas idiotas, e por isso resolveu dedicar-se com afinco em seus treinos. Ele era um homem para a guerra, e não para o amor.

Tentou se convencer disso ao longo dos dias frios que se passaram, mas sempre que via um casal cruzando seu caminho, ele pensava que não tinha ninguém. E lembrou-se daquele dia, que ainda que fosse com uma mulher que não era nada sua, fez com que ele se sentisse bem, e acolhido. E por um instante, mais do que os demais, desejou estar com ela, quando resolveu entrar no café que ela tinha saído certa vez... No fundo ele tinha esperanças de encontrá-la ali, mas não admitiria por nada. E pela primeira vez, depois de todas as lutas às quais ele tinha enfrentado e sobrevivido, ele passava pela mais dura delas: a luta contra si mesmo. E uma luta que ele, bem no fundo, sabia que ele sairia totalmente derrotado...

"_Papers in the roadside_

_Tell of suffering and greed_

_Here today, forgot tomorrow_

_Ooh, here besides the news_

_Of holy war and holy need_

_Ours is just a little sorrowed talk"_

Quando as coisas têm que acontecer, elas simplesmente acontecem. Bulma sempre ouviu isso da sua mãe, às vezes mais de uma vez por dia, mas nunca acreditou muito – ou acreditou menos do que deveria.

A neve deu uma trégua, depois de uma semana de rajadas intensas de vento e queda brusca de temperatura. O sol começava a mostrar algum calor, indicando que a estação mais fria do ano estava acabando. E naquele dia, Bulma sentiu vontade de ir tomar um bom chocolate quente na casa que julgava a melhor em sua cidade. A sinetinha da porta soou e ela avistou que sua poltrona favorita estava vaga, e prontamente se dirigiu à ela. A leitura daquele ponto era excelente, pois estava próxima à janela, e assim a luminosidade era intensa.

Ficou ali mais tempo que planejara. A boa comida, aliada ao conforto do lugar e a revista interessante fez com que ela ficasse ali até que o exemplar terminasse. E assim que fechou-a, indicando que já havia terminado, observou um par de olhos negros a observando. E ela nem sabia dizer por quanto tempo.

- Te assustei?

- Er... Não. – disse colocando a revista na mesinha de centro. – Estou mais é surpresa. Você ta ai faz muito tempo?

- Er, não. – disse sem graça. Eu vi você pela janela, e então resolvi entrar.

- Ah, sim. – disse baixando o olhar. - Que bom.

Ficaram mudos, embora ambos quisessem falar algo. Vegeta, nada acostumado com aquele tipo de situação, levantou-se, constrangido com aquela conversa toda, e destinado a ir embora. Pela primeira vez em sua vida estava sendo covarde.

- Bom, eu estava somente de passagem...

- Não! – disse prontamente a garota. – Fica pra um café.

Tomaram o café em silêncio. Um silêncio mórbido, enquanto milhares de frases e palavras explodiam em seus corações e ecoavam em seus corpos. Bulma mal tocou na sua bebida, e vez e outra olhava seu acompanhante... Era estranho justo ela, tão acostumada a falar, estar assim... Muda.

- Vegeta, escuta.

- Não. – interrompeu-a. – Não se sinta incomodada por minha causa, eu não queria…

- Quero que você escute! – disse ela, fazendo-se presente. – Nesses dias que se passaram, eu não consegui não pensar em você...

Ele empalideceu ouvindo aquelas palavras. Parecia que ela estava lendo pensamentos, e lendo os seus pensamentos. Dizia tudo aquilo que ele gostaria de dizer, e não entendia... Como eles podiam ter as mesmas sensações? Aquilo era... Um sentimento?

Ela, por sua vez, sentia seu coração pular em ritmo descompassado. Nem com Yamcha tinha sido algo sequer parecido, e ela estava se sentindo tão... Infantil. Boba. Um milhão de outros adjetivos de algo que ela nem mesmo sabia o que era.

- Bulma, eu... – disse envergonhado.

- Eu sei, eu sei! – disse ela tentando se convencer, levantando-se – Você vai falar um monte de coisas, mas eu não consigo! Sinceramente, não consigo explicar...

- Eu sei como se sente. – respondeu se levantando também.

E pela primeira vez ela então o encarou. Como? Era algo recíproco? Como podia ser…? Ficou ali, por algum tempo, esperando que ele dissesse tudo que ele queria. E talvez tudo que ela queria ouvir também... Mas era absurdo! Como poderiam dizer que hava algum sentimento? Alguma afinidade? Eles eram extremos opostos!

- Eu não consegui esquecer aquele dia. E por mais que você tenha me irritado muito desde o primeiro dia que te vi, aquele dia foi diferente...

- Totalmente diferente. – concordou.

- Eu gostei... Gostei de estar com você.

Os dois se encararam por algum tempo, uma fração de minuto que pareceu uma eternidade. Mas nada precisava ser dito. Bulma, sempre mais ousada e mais impulsiva, se aproximou e lhe roubou um ardente beijo. Algo que pelos últimos dias cruzava sua cabeça... O que não esperava é que ele fosse retribuir. Muito menos envolver os braços em sua cintura e então aproximá-la para si.

- Eu acho... Que eu gosto de você.

Sussurrou em seu ouvido pouco antes de lhe beijar novamente. Era bom estar com alguém, e não apenas olhar para os casais que passavam pelas ruas. Era bom se sentir bem com uma pessoa que parecia ser feita para si. Alguém que... Que podia lhe dar algum aconchego quando tudo que ele sempre pensou foram guerras e lutas.

E o pôr-do-sol encerrou aquela agonia que ambos passavam, Descobriram-se, e por mais que não se amassem – ainda! - já sentam carinho e afeição um pelo outro, e aquilo não tinha dinheiro no mundo que pagasse. Os dois caminhos finalmente se encontraram.

And I don't cry for yesterday

there's an ordinary world

Somehow I have to find

and as I try to make my way

to the ordinary world

I will learn to survive

- Eu ainda não acredito que ela vai fazer isso. – lamentou-se Yamcha.

- Eu acho é bem feito! – comentou Oolong. – Você aprontou, mereceu.

- Ah, cala a boca! – irritou-se.

- Mas será que vocês podem calar a boca? – irritou-se a mulher.

- Sim, claro, Chichi, desculpa! – disseram ambos procurando não irritá-la.

Era o casamento de Bulma e Vegeta. Um dia que todos mal acreditavam que iria chegar, ou que iria acontecer. Mas ele estava ali, para que todos pudessem presenciar e confirmar.

A cerimônia foi simples e curta, como o casal queria. Nada de muito alarde ou muita pompa, queria algo que fosse tão simples como a relação dos dois, ainda que fosse marcante na vida de quem o presenciasse. E realmente foi. Metade dos presentes sequer esperava que o tão orgulhoso guerreiro, que veio para o planeta com o único intuito de escravizá-lo e então destruí-lo, poderia se apaixonar por talvez a mais geniosa das mulheres que eles conheciam. Mas o casal estava feliz. E essa felicidade não tinha luta no mundo, ou vitória nas lutas, que sequer se comparasse.

Every one

Is my world, I will learn to survive

Any one

Is my world, I will learn to survive

Any one

Is my world

Every one

Is my world

Algum tempo se passou desde então. A paz na Terra chegava a preocupar, mas não assustava aqueles dois. Mesmo depois de certo tempo de casados, ainda pareciam viver em clima de lua-de-mel.

Era um dia agradável de primavera. Vegeta, como fazia todos os dias, saiu para sua rotina de treinos; gostava de manter a forma. O que não esperava era encontrar sua mulher totalmente feliz, por um motivo que aparentemente ele não sabia qual era.

- Vegeta, senta. – disse animada.

- Por que? – perguntou cuidadoso. – Estou bem em pé.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim.

- Então tá! – sorriu. – Tenho uma novidade pra contar.

- Novidade? Que novidade?

- Não tem outra forma de contar, vai ter que ser assim! – disse pensando na melhor forma de dizer. – Você vai ser pai.

Ele deixou-se cair no sofá da sala, surpreso com tal noticia súbita. Por um instante o mundo ficou mudo e em preto-e-branco, mas logo ele se recuperou, principalmente ao ver a cara de preocupação da mulher.

- Vegeta! Vegeta, você tá bem?

- Vamos ter... um filho?

- Vamos! – sorriu feliz.

Abraçaram e trocaram um curto beijo, como comemoração. Os amigos ficaram sabendo logo depois, e celebraram também. Um filho veio para selar, de vez, aquela união tão repentina, mas que tinha mudado a vida de ambos. Estavam felizes por tudo que aconteceu em suas vidas, ainda que o homem não o demonstrasse tanto quanto a mulher. Continuava reservado.

E sete meses depois nasceu aquele que o mundo conheceria como o grande guerreiro Trunks...

--------------

N/A:

Bom, Morrigan, ai está seu presente! D Espero que goste, fiz com todo carinho do mundo! Nunca pensei que fosse tão difícil escrever esse casal...

Feliz 2008 D

Beijos


End file.
